Emmett's Flourish Of Love
by twilightlemonsrock
Summary: While the Cullen's are on vacation in volterra, Emmett falls for someone. Who? What will rosalie do? LOTS OF LEMONS FOR EVERYBODY! I suck at summaries, please read!
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT :[

BPOV

"Hey Nessie, guess what week it is?" Alice said in a sing-song voice.

"Don't tell me, inspection week?" Renesmee sighed when she said this. When I heard inspection week, my stomach clenched, and my vision blurred. I hated inspection week. Every century the whole Cullen family has to travel to Volterra. Aro, would then read everybody's thoughts, and make sure that Renesmee was still safe. He just made the rule that the WHOLE family has to come, usually only Edward, Jacob, Renesmee, and I went.

Alice's eyes glazed over for a mere 5 seconds and said

"It's supposed to be HOT, in Volterra this week, so we better get shopping!!" Alice would use anything as an excuse to go shopping. I hated it but Rose, Esme, and Nessie loved it. Time for a new summer wardrobe. Even though we already had one.

After all the shopping was done and everybody packed, we headed for the airport. The airplane ride was tedious even in first class. Alice was right though, it was blazing outside. We had to be incognito though. No tanning for us! Edward could see that I was worried.

"My love there is nothing to worry about, we have done this two times and they never find anything dangerous about her!" He said in a soothing voice, trying to calm me.

"I suppose, but you know them and their devious plans!" I sighed, what if they did find something dangerous about her this time? What if they have been trying to find something dangerous about her the whole time? Wha-

"Honey, stop thinking what-ifs. They most likely aren't going to happen" I totally forgot that I had my shield down. Not anymore.

"It's alright Bells, if anyone tries to hurt Ness; you know I'll be on them like white on rice." And as if that was a invisible cue, Renesmee snuggled up into Jacob's massive chest. The plane landed soon after our conversation. The whole time Alice was checking the future for me, to make sure nothing bad was going to happen.

Just wanted to give everybody a little taste, next chapters will be longer! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE LIFE!


	2. Chapter 2 Lemon number 1!

CHAPTER 2

I do not own twilight unfortunately, and I really wish I owned twilight, but one of the Cullen men would do :]

Emmett's POV

Plane ride? BORING. Car ride? AMAZING! We rode one of those airplanes where you can take your car with you, so we brought Alice's Porsche, and Rosalie's BMW. I rode in the Porsche, so fun! All the while I was making fun of Edward and Bella, MAN they have been getting it on! Rosalie has been kinda cold lately; it's really hard for someone who usually gets it 2-3 times A NIGHT, just to get it once a week! I mean COME ON, I'm gonna get blue balls!

We were racing past the Tuscan country-side, and I was silently and inconspicuously rubbing my cock, Edward is giving me this look of disgust, oh well, you're getting laid and I'm not. He shrugs, so I am guessing he is agreeing with me. Finally we cross the gates into Volterra, and park our cars, and walk suspiciously in the shadows. Then we are greeted by the one and only, Jane. She looks so much different then I remembered…I stop thinking, I wonder what Edward would say. Jane see's me looking her up and down and says

"Why hello there, Emmett" She then tacked on "Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jacob, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie." Just to sound like she wasn't singling me out. Both Edward and Jasper gave me quizzical looks. I act like I don't know what they are talking about. We follow Jane into tunnels, and out of sewers for about a minute, damn she has a fine ass, I would love to pound tha-I was cut off when Edward gave me this look like what-the-fuck-? I started thinking about Rosalie and I's steamiest nights. That oughta get him outa my head.

We were then greeted by a waiting room and Gianna. (A/N they finally turned her into a vampire)

"Hello! Welcome back! Everyone is out for a business trip. They should be back in a day, we would love to accommodate you here?" She said in a very cheerful voice.

"That would be very much appreciated." Carlisle said in a very gracious tone. Only one bedroom was needed for the mutt, and Nessie. So the rest of us just wandered freely.

(A/N LEMONS coming up!)

I wondered the halls in the south wing, all I see is doors, so I am guessing this is where everybody's rooms are, I don't understand why they might need them though…Actually I do, beds are much comfier than a floor.

Jane's POV

I was leisurely lying on my bed, thinking about him. I mean why am I finding him so attractive this time, it was as if something was pulling me towards him. Forcing me to say hello in a flirtatious tone. What was wrong with me? I was soon snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the door open.

"Aww shit! Sorry who ever is in here! Just thought this was Nessie's room!" said a velvet voice. His voice.

"Oh no, Emmett, don't be ashamed it's okay, why don't you come in?" What am I doing? Why am I inviting him in? It's those damn gold eyes. I mean he has a mate. Even though they didn't seem that close, they were standing at opposite sides of the lobby…Oh my god, I am such a house-wrecking whore!

He walked in and shut the door behind him; he then sat down on the bench opposite of me.

"So what's up Jane?" He asked, sweet lord just his voice was making me wet.

"Oh just being bored, with life, I just wish there was something _pleasurable_ around here to do…" I said in an innocent tone. He came and sat with me.

"I know! How do you guys keep yourselves entertained around here, I mean, God!"

"Oh we have our ways, well some of us…"

"Wait are you saying what I think you are saying?" He whispered

"Depends on how you think of it, but I haven't been 'entertained' in a _long_ time!" He must've knew what I meant and leaned forward and kissed me. In a mere second I was then pinned against a wall. His mouth never left mine.

"Oh fuck, Jane! Why are you doing this to me?" He moaned into the hollow of my throat, I couldn't let him stop, so I placed my hands over his crotch. He started sucking on my neck, while I pulled down his pants. Mmm a boxer man. Soon his dick was out of his pants, I bucked my hip up against him. He then bashed me into the table, and lifted me so I was sitting on it; I wrapped my legs around him, and crossed my ankles. He was running his crown up and down my entrance, teasing me. I looked in his eyes, and then he suddenly stabbed me with his thick cock. Moving slowly at first and then faster and harder, I was soon moaning and sighing in pace with his constant pushing. He then stopped suddenly and pulled out, I felt empty with out him.

"Give me what I want and you can have me back in." I already knew what he meant; it was like I could read his mind. I jumped off the table and onto my knees.

"Depends on how you think of it, but I haven't been entertained in a _long _time!" I already knew what she meant and leaned over and kissed her. I then carried her to the nearest wall and pinned her, with out having my mouth leave hers.

"Oh fuck Jane! Why are you doing this to me?" I whimpered, I was trying to pull back, then suddenly I felt her rub her delicate hands on my crotch. I couldn't stop now. I started licking her neck, the same time she pulled my pants down. The dicks out of the pants now. She forced her hips onto mine. I was so overcome with passion and need, that I bashed her into a table, and lifted her onto it so she was in a sitting position. I took the head of my cock and brushed it against her entrance. If she was taking me this way, I get to have a little fun. She looked deeply into my eyes, as if giving me permission. So I dove into her, I moved slowly at first, so not to hurt her and her tight pussy. When it stretched I went faster and deeper. I could tell she was about to cum, so I pulled out. Time for some more fun. She knew what I meant and hopped of the table then on to her knees. She coned her hand nice and tight and started rubbing my dick, mmmm. She then replaced the cone with her mouth, taking more of me in her mouth, almost making my cock down her throat. Good thing vampires don't have gag reflexes. Finally I came into her mouth, and then she did the hottest thing in the world. She swallowed.

Hope ya liked! 5 reviews and I will update! _If this gets popular at all I might need an editior! Pm if you are interested!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wow! At least 5 views! Nice! Thanks sooo much for the support! I really enjoy writing these stories, I mean who doesn't? Edward, lemony goodness, and twilight, what's NOT to love? Anyhoo I don't own twilight :[

Bella's POV

Renesmee, Edward, and I, all walking hand in hand with nessie in the middle, meandered the hallways of the volturri castle. We know she was old enough to not hold hands with us, but we enjoyed it, and so did she. Secretly.

"Wow guys! This place is HUGE! I thought OUR house was big! I mean thi-"She was then cut-off by Jacob who came up behind her and lifted her into a bear hug. I don't want to admit it, but they were a cute couple.

"FUCK! YES! MORE, MORE, MORE!" We heard screams erupting from down the hall.

"Sounds like someone is getting laid…" Jacob said, and with that Renesmee and him walked off. Oh god. We then heard a moan that sounded oh so familiar. Edward sighed

"Finally, he has been doing himself for the past week, finally Rosalie gave in. I'd rather not see Rosalie naked anymore times in his head." He sighed again.

"Wait that scream wasn't Rosalie's though…" I said nervously

"Maybe two couples are having sex in nearby rooms?" He said nervously too.

"That better be Rosalie in there, or I will ki-"I was then cut-off by Rosalie.

"What about me?" We heard her chiming voice say. Both Edward and I turned our heads to look at each other with absolute horror. At that same moment we heard Emmett emit a very loud moan.

Jane's POV

I swallowed, mmmm his cum tastes so good, it was making me drip. He moaned so loud, finally he lifted me up and put me on the bed, he laid down and I got on top. I rode him like a cowgirl. Up and down up and down, all the while he was holding my waist and helping me. After a few amazing minutes of that we changed our position. He told me to lie on my stomach, and put my ass up in the air. First I hesitated.

"Do what I say!" He yelled and smacked my ass; mmmm that was getting me so hot. So I did, he plunged deep into my ass, it hurt so bad. And the deeper he went, the deeper I wanted him.

"FUCK! YES! MORE, MORE, MORE!" I squealed. My ass was so tight, I could feel him swelling, finally he deposited a large amount of cum into my ass. He moaned, I got up and started kissing him like a mad women, I heard voices outside but I didn't care.

Emmett's POV

"Do what I say!" I was thinking about adding on bitch, but decided better of it. She then pushed her ass up in the air; Rosalie never let me do this. She was such a tight ass literally. So I dove deep into Jane's ass, mmmm she was so tight. Oh god this was amazing, she was all around me, when I closed my lids she was all I could see, when I inhaled her heat was everywhere. I couldn't stop now. I was going faster and harder with every stroke.

"FUCK! YES! MORE, MORE, MORE!" She yelled. This made me so hot; I came right inside her ass. In vampire speed, she got up and started kissing me feverently. I heard a familiar voice in the hall, but I was too distracted, and I couldn't place them.

Rosalie's POV

"What about me?" I said in a sing-song voice. Both Edward and Bella looked at me then each other with horror spread across their faces. What was up with them? That's when I heard a moan of pleasure, a moan I have heard millions of times. Emmett's. I ran as fast as I could to his smell. Something was wrong with it though, it was mixed with something else. His is usually forest, clean linen, and dew. I smelled that mixed in with I don't know how to describe it. Heat maybe? I found the door and threw it open, to find Emmett, and Jane, naked, and making out like two horny teens.

Hope ya liked! 10 reviews and you get the next chapter. It's already written! And this is some inspiration for you:

I own all the Cullen men's (Jacobs too!) sexiness, and if you do not review I will throw it away! And if you make me do that I will be s o o o o o o o o pissed!! SO REVIEW GOD DAMMIT!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I would really like for this story to get some-what popular, so if you know any horny twilight fans, send them over here! I actually I think I am going to send this to the lovely girls over at twitarded, maybe I can partner with them! I am pretty sure they would LOOOVE this! As usual I do not own twilight, but I am getting closer! Okay not really but….

Edward's POV

"Ummmm, Bella, dear, I think we should give them some privacy." I wasn't usually like this, to just leave in the middle of a conflict. But I was seeing things in Emmett's head that was getting me, let's say…hot. And I wanted to try some things on Bella.

"But honey, don't you think we should stay and make sure everything is alright?" She asked

"Trust me love, I know what's going to happen and you do not want to see it, it will corrupt your innocence. " I said. With that I whisked her into my arms and ran to Renesmee's room, wanting to do some pretty freaky things to bella, hopefully her and the mutt weren't in there.

Renesmee's POV

After we heard that screaming, Jacob and I got horny, so we stalked off to our bedroom. Right after I shut the door, we were making out like horny teenagers. Because that's what we are. His tongue ferocious on mine, while caressing my breasts on top of my shirt. Soon it was to under the shirt. My t-shirt bunched the higher he slid his hands up, when he placed his hands on top of my bra, a shiver went through me. This was my first time. I think it was his, too! After a few minutes of eager tongue twisting he slid my shirt off.

"Nessie, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

"Of course, we are somewhere new, kind of, and…and…" I stuttered

"And what?" The concern was still in his eyes.

"And…." I took a deep breath "I'm kinda horny?" I said spitting it out. He chuckled

"Good I am too, my first time, with the one girl I love. This is going to be amazing." He grinned; when he did this it was like the sky lit on fire, no, more like my heart lit on fire! Soon after that my bra came off, and he gently caressed my tits while kissing me all over. He finally then placed his eager lips on my nipples and sucked. I moaned and it made him go faster and faster, just to end it he placed a tiny nip on the end of my nipple. I could feel his member growing quickly against my abdomen, so I decided it was my turn to please him.

"Stand up against the bed" I said in the most seductive tone I could manage, it just came out like me sounding like a dominatrix. I had no clue what I was doing. I walked slowly over to him; all the while he was observing my naked top half. I shimmied his pants off and kneeled on the hard marble floor. First I took my hand and raked it up and down his cock, and then I licked the head of it, a little bit of pre-cum dripping out. At the same time he bucked his hips forward and it went straight down my throat, he was massive. First I thought I was going to gag, and then I slowly relaxed my throat muscles, and embraced it. I started taking his dick out of my mouth, then putting it back in. After 10 minutes of shoving it in and taking it out, I could tell he was about to cum, so I was taking it out. But I guess Jacob didn't want that, he took his massive hand on the back of my head, and shoved my head against his pelvic bone, pushing his erection down my throat, threatening to make me gag. He was pulling my bronze curls and making me draw my head back and forth along his member. He was moaning like crazy.

"Oh fuck nessie, don't stop, and don't ever stop!" At hearing his sexy voice I paused for less then a second and he smacked me. I don't know why but this dominant side of Jacob was making me hot. For every time I hesitated he would smack me or pinch my nipples so hard I would cry out in pain. Only making me hotter and fueling the fire. I was dripping down my legs on to the cold, dark, marble floor. Finally he came, right inside my mouth. He tasted so good; he tasted like sandalwood, fresh air, and something I couldn't place. Finally he let my hair go and said

"Wow nessie, you're a good fuck. Now lay the fuck down on the bed." I really did like this dominant side of Jacob, only if he would show it out of the bedroom. It was always "What ever YOU want nessie." "I'll do anything YOU want" It got pretty irritating. But I did what I was told, and then he got on top of me. Some people said it hurt, I hope it doesn't, but at the same time I hope it does, pain just seems to fuel the fire for me. He straddled me with his legs, and rubbed his cock up against my clit making me moan. Then he would just poke the head of it into my entrance, barely though. We did the clit rubbing and poking for more than 20 minutes finally I complained

"Jacob, please, please, take me" It was sort of a moan/whine. Then he smacked me across the cheek lightly.

"I will take you when I am goddamn ready." He growled. Then out of no where he thrust into me. The pain was unbearable. But the pain slowly flowed into pleasure. He would move in and out in and out. Up and down up and down. Finally he hit a place somewhere within my walls that made me flinch, I was so close to cumming, and he noticed too.

"You will not cum nessie, not until I do." After that a feral snarl ripped through his chest. Only making my pleasure deepen, with each thrust, my need to orgasm became more and more ferocious. I could tell he was about to cum, and so was I. My walls clamped around him, but he didn't care, he needed to finish, he still moved, causing me pain. But once again the pain soon turned into pleasure, as just the feeling of his cum inside of me, made me cum myself. He belonged to me now, and no one else.

I really hoped you enjoyed the Jacob/nessie lemon, I know I did. Before the next chapter is posted I want 15 reviews and or subscriptions! It's already written, so it's just waiting for you!


	5. Chapter 5

Well I still haven't gotten 15 reviews but I don't care. I am addicted to writing this story. This chapter is going to be highly unprobable, and there is going to be a threesome! EEEK!

Bella's pov

Edward took me by the hand and led me down the hall. I really didn't know where we were going.

"Babe, where are we going?"

"Oh you'll see my love, you'll see." I had a nagging suspicion of where we were going. If those moans made Edward feel the way I felt, then we were heading to Renesmee's and Jacob's room to get it on. Even though we could always do it on a floor or something. But a bed is always comfier :]

We were near the ending of the hall when we heard

"JACOB! OH SHIT, JACOB!" We just heard a mantra like that being repeated over and over again. Edward had his hand on the door knob in a flash. Soon the door was off it's hinges, I ran over to him.

We look in the door way only to find Jacob with his dick in my daughter .

"Oh god! Oh god! This is not what it looks like Daddy!" I hear Renesmee gasp, in slow shallow breaths. I knew this was happening, Renesmee and I had talked about birth control, she was on the pill. But I still did not want to look at this scene before me. Edward was absolutely enraged. I felt him shaking. I finally look up to have Renesmee mouth to me "Mom!" I knew what she needed. So I pushed Edward out of the doorway and into a wall. Pinning him there. I slid my tongue against his glassy lips, begging for entrance. He eagerly answered and opened his mouth. Our tongues wound together in perfect harmony but at the same time fought for dominance.

Since we can't use a bed we will find some secluded place with a comfy floor. We decide to go to the thrown room. Risky I know, but that's what it so exciting! I tug off his shirt to reveal his amazing six pack, I run my hands up and down the marble sculpture that is his abdomen. He rips my shirt off, and nuzzles his face into my breasts. I can feel his cock growing hard underneath my sopping wet sex.

I slide his pants off, and push him onto Aro's throne. I slide my hands from the roots of his hair down to the V muscle in his abdomen, I slowly rake my hands on the underside of his dick. I look into his eyes, and breathe a hot breathe that washes all over his cock, I can see it grow larger. My hands follow the happy trail and finally make their way to his balls, I gently massage them. Then slowly I take them and put them in my mouth, I take awhile licking and teasing until he can't take it anymore, then I slowly put his cock in my mouth, slowly and sensually moving my mouth up and down the cock. He starts moaning which pleases me, he takes my hair in his hand and fists it in his hand. I start bobbing my head up and down faster. He was huge so I couldn't take all of him, so what I couldn't do my hands did. He starts moaning a mantra. My name

"Bella, bella, bella, fuck, don't stop, shit!" Then he came in my mouth. Right after he finished he picked me up so I was standing straight. I knew what to do. He was still sitting on the thrown so I took one leg and placed it on the arm rest then I took my other leg and placed it on the opposite arm rest. Slowly I let my body fall on to his waiting dick.

SHIT!

Man that felt so good. I picked my body up again, then dropped it. He must of thought that his hands just sitting their was awkward because he then put his hands on my waist to help me bounce up and down. He caressed my ribs and slowly moved his hands up to my breasts, squeezing. I looked him directly in the eyes, while moving on top of him. He took is forefinger and thumb and pinch my nipple making my cunt so much tighter. I kept taking myself off his dick and sliding back down on it, I was so close, so I started sliding down even farther, so the bass of his penis was touching my ass. Oh god I'm about to cum.

"Edward oh fuck edward!" He took his hand and started massaging my clit. God only he knew how to touch me like this, to make me go to Nirvana. He placed his other hand on my waist again, this time helping, more like forcing. He lifted me up so we were humping at vampire speed.

"Bella don't stop, don't stop!" He moaned. Finally his dick hit a spot that made me cum everywhere. And do I mean everywhere! I even squirted onto the face of an unknown spector. I should turn my head around to see who it is but I just don't care, I'm still riding out my orgasm with Edward. He is just a moaning mess. This is the best and longest orgasm I've ever had. I keep riding Edward for 5 minutes while I finish my orgasm. I collapse against him. I know I'm a vampire but that was tiring.

I quickly remember the unknown spector and whip my head around only to find Felix stroking himself. Oh god we just gave him a free porn show. He soon realized I knew he was there and went into action. Edward who was still in Nirvana didn't even know what was coming. I went flying off of Edward, and soon I started seeing little pieces of Edward everywhere. I just lay on the ground, naked, and defenseless. Once Edward was scattered all around the room Felix slowly walked towards me. Like a predator trapping his prey.

I am sooo sorry I haven't updated! I've been working on another story! Please review! And I'll write mooreee!


End file.
